kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toshimori Sumimura
This article needs some serious work. Make sure it follows the Manual of Style with sections and citations. -'The' Abbster 18:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : Pretty sure I know the episode where Toshimori uses kekkai, so at the very least, I'll add the citation and the section headings tonight. Though I think he uses kekkai on two occasions, so I'll check on that first. Dap00 23:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Good job. I'll get the sections made so it's easier to manage. -'The' Abbster 02:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Sorry that took so long, I couldn't quite find the right words to describe Toshimori's relationships with Tokine and Madarao. But I'm fairly positive I covered every instance where he uses kekkai. Hopefully I didn't make Yoshimori sound too much like a lazy bum. Dap00 03:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::: He is a lazy bum xD! I actually really like your choice of words and good job on the Citations. I'll do the Appearance part in the morning (or you can do it if you like) ---'The' Abbster 06:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Did not know this... I admit there's certain parts of the manga I've never actually read since I saw them animated, but there was one particular scene that didn't make much sense to me: in Emissary from the Shadow Organization, Gen stands in the Sumimura house for the first time, and watches as a shikigami bird flies in and dumps a pile of books on the floor. I always assumed it was Yoshimori's bird (seems like something he might do, at least). But according to the Chapter 51, it's actually Toshimori that does that. So apparently he can use shikigami, just not very well (though the fact that Yoshimori doesn't do the same thing makes me think he either doesn't know how or hasn't thought of it yet). Hopefully I won't forget to make a note of that in the episode summary. - Dap00 21:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Wow.....I never even knew that. Good catch. -'The' Abbster 22:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Toshimori's Age It seemed a bit odd to me. In chapter 343: Sumiko on page seven I noticed Sumiko say "I've been working on this plan for ten years." I don't believe it said in the manga or anime if Sumiko was gone for longer or a shorter period of time. I also read the Kekkaishi Wiki and original Wikipedia of Sumiko Sumimura, but if she was gone for ten years wouldn't that make Toshimori older than nine. Tanabe Yellow had a few confusing parts to me in the series, but I'm not sure if it is possible to do that. In the flash back there was no Toshimori and his mother wasn't there for Yoshimori when he became a true Kekkaishi. I believe this proves that Toshimori never had a true motherly figure in his life besides his father and his motherly ways. :I think you're misreading Sumiko's history a bit. You seem to be under the impression that she just never came home for 10 years straight. If that were true, Toshimori would be a total stranger to his family, since he'd have been with Sumiko the whole time. But, Sumiko wasn't gone for 10 years straight. She still returned home occasionally during that period, she was just away from home for most of that time. Toshimori was born at some point after Sumiko began searching for Shinyuuchi, so his birth would be within those 10 years, not before them. That Toshimori is younger than 10 and grew up with his family proves that Sumiko returned home at some point during those 10 years. - Dap00 10:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::And also that his age was displayed in some episodes of the anime.... -'The' Abbster 03:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC)